Protective cups are well known and extensively utilized for protection during athletic competition, as well as certain occupational and other non-athletic activities, for protection against external impact forces. For example, such protective cups may be used to protect a user's groin, elbows, or knees from impact.
Jock cups are normally positioned within a pouch of a jockstrap type of athletic supporter, and is intended to physically shield the user's groin area from physical impact. Such cups normally define a cavity area, which is designed to encase the male genitals, and a resilient rubber covered edge portion surrounding the cavity. Cups of this character may be molded from a semi-rigid material or a rigid plastic material such as polypropylene or polyethylene as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,400, which is sufficiently rigid to retain its shape even when struck by a relatively severe blow.
Chin cups are normally secured to a helmet or other form of headgear via one or more straps members to protect a user's chin. Conventional chin cups are often molded from a single semi-rigid plastic material.
During athletic competition, impact forces to the groin or chin region are often directed perpendicularly towards the body. However, it is not uncommon for impact forces to be directed generally upward, or angularly upward, somewhat parallel to the axis of the body, which may cause conventional cups to be pushed upward with the force of the blow, so that the cup becomes dislodged from its original and intended positioning. As a result, conventional cups may not adequately protect against injury, or may itself cause considerable pain or injury.